Because of a War
by Athenian Rose of War
Summary: The Titan War had been raging for a decade. What would happen when two unlikely gods confessed their true feelings towards each other? Will they be together or will other gods oppose to their love?. The story is better than the summary.
1. The beginning of the War

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so helpful criticism will be gladly accepted. I would like to give a special thanks to athenares for encouraging me to write this. Enjoy!

The war between the god's and the titans had already lasted a full decade. The gods were already weary and could barely fight anymore. They were beginning to lose all hope of winning this war otherwise known as the first Titan war. The Fates had already decreed that the war would end soon but did not say in whose favor it was gonna end.

"We have called a time out with the titans," Zeus sighed. "I'm afraid we won't last much longer."

"But Father, we mustn't lose hope," Artemis said though she herself was losing strength by the second.

"I have made my decision," said a weary Zeus. "Apollo, Artemis, Athena, and Ares; you must rest. You four are my best fighters and I don't want to lose you early."

With that, the four siblings left for their godly chambers in Olympus.

Past midnight, Athena stood on a balcony, tears streaming from her silvery gray eyes. She looked at the horizon as if it was the last time she would ever see it. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her and she made an effort to rid herself of the wretched tears. She wasn't willing to let anyone see her cry.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a deep voice that could only belong to the one and only Ares.

"No."

"May I accompany you?" he said.

"Sure," she said and then sighed. "I can't help but think that by tomorrow we might be imprisoned in Tartarus." She was silent for a moment. "I bet you're happy that we've been in war for so long."

By now, Ares was standing next to her. He looked down. "No, I'm not happy; not if the woman I love suffers because of this bloodshed."

Athena gave a hollow laugh. "Aphrodite must be flattered."

He smiled. "I wasn't talking about her."

Athena looked puzzled. "You weren't? Then who-" She was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips.

His scarlet eyes stared into her gray ones. "You. You are the only woman I've ever loved. Even golden Aphrodite can't compete with your magnificence."

"War must be getting to your head, Ares. You've always been my greatest rival. You can't just say you love me. Surely you must be joking."

Ares turned away. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. After all, I've always made your life near impossible."

"You weren't joking?"

"Why would I joke with something as serious as love?"

She couldn't find an excuse.

"Well, I better get going before I make this any more awkward," Ares said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Athena said. "Don't leave." She sighed. " I-I love you too," she confessed.

"Don't play with me, Athena. Many heartless women have already done that to me. I don't need that from you."

"I wish I was joking, but I'm not."

"You love me back?"

"Yes."

Gray eyes looked into scarlet ones and they shared a long sweet kiss.

Aphrodite watched from afar as her lover and her friend shared this passionate kiss. A lone tear trailed down her face as she realized that Ares wasn't full of infatuation for Athena. She knew it was true love he felt for the goddess of wisdom. She knew she had lost him forever and nothing she could do would get him back. She smiled knowingly; she would get her way this time and nothing would stop her.

The next day, the war was worse than ever. Time seemed to slow down every time Cronus attacked. Of course, he was the Titan of time. The sky was cackling with lightning. The sea was churning so wildly any ship would be lost. Hades unleashed an army of undead soldiers.

Ares and Athena fought restlessly, their power draining away so quickly it was painful. Monsters came at them nonstop. The other gods were even weaker than they but they continued nonetheless. They all attacked. Swords clashing against swords. The Titan advanced though they too seemed weak. Atlas, the strongest of the titans threw a weakened Hermes against the side of a temple.

After so much fighting Ares, Athena, and Apollo managed to catch Cronus in a net. Zeus smiled with pride at what his children had done. They were truly the best fighters Olympus ever had. He felt especially proud of his little princess, Athena.

Later that day, the gods stood in the Underworld as Zeus was about to disperse his father's remains into Tartarus. His remains flew like dust into the endless abyss of this eternal hell.

"Let us hope Cronus never comes back to perturb the peace of the world. Hades have you confirmed the security of the prisons of the other titans?"

The god of death nodded. "Yes, they're all in their rightful place. Atlas is holding the sky and Prometheus is having his liver pecked out by vultures and so on."

They all returned to a newly restored Olympus and settled into their quarters.

Athena once more stood at the balcony, saddened. No words could describe her pain at the moment. Nothing could heal her nostalgia.

Ares walked in, a spring in his step. "I thought I'd find you here, lovely Athena. Why so sad?"

"It's….nothing," she said though her tone said otherwise.

Ares didn't seem to notice this so he went on. " Athena, may I ask you an important question?"

She nodded.

"Athena, will you marry me?" Ares said as he held out a blood red rose.

She winced at the words and started to sob uncontrollably. "I can't, Ares. I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Father would never approve of this."

His face hardened. "So you care more about our father's approval than our love?"

"It's not just that, Ares. I am also a maiden goddess. I can't get married."

"You could always break your vow, you know."

"I love you with all my heart but maybe our love isn't worth it. I'll probably repent of my actions later when it's too late to turn back. Ares, you're known for going around impregnating whatever woman you find. How can I really trust you without doubt consuming my mind? How?"

"Your words pain my heart. I don't even think Eros'silver tipped arrow hurts as much as you words. You know what? Forget about it! I can see you don't care!" He threw the rose to the ground and stepped on it. He left with tears on his scarlet eyes.

Aphrodite stood waiting for him in the corridor. "Oh, Ares, did that horrid Athena play with your mind?" she cooed. "She wasn't worth it anyway. Not when I'm around."

"Don't disturb me, Aphrodite," he replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"She cares more about her father than about you. Zeus knew. He told her to break your heart and she did."

He turned around angrily. "What are you talking about? Athena would never do that."

"Well, she did. Didn't she?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Athena would have never done that. Had all this happened because ofa trick played by Zeus or was Aphrodite playing with his heart. He just didn't know anymore. Did Athena truly love him?

Zeus approached a crying Athena with a smirk. "You made the right choice. He wasn't worth the trouble."

"I broke the heart of the man I love most. Does that make me any better than the heartless Aphrodite? It doesn't."

"I told you to forget about him because he doesn't deserve you."

Athena glared at her father, a look she had never given him. "Tell me? You ordered me!"

Princess-"

"Don't call me that ever again! I can clearly see you do things for your own convinience not for the well being of your family. You repulse me. This time I will follow my heear even if it isn't the wisest decision I ever make." With that she stormed in search of Ares.

She was about to call out his name when she saw the unforgivable. Ares and Aphrodite were kissing against a pillar that bore the symbol of an owl. Athena felt cheated and betrayed. She wiped any tears she might've shed because of him. Her father had been right. Ares didn't deserve her love much less her tears. Without a word she left, blending in with the shadows.

Ares pulled away, seconds too late. "I already told you, Aphrodite. I love Athena. The only thing I felt for you was infatuation. It was never love." He left in the opposite direction of where Athena had gone.

Aphrodite smirked. She knew the pain in their hearts was inrepairable. And they both had caused it with a little help from her. Aphrodite had been the one who told Zeus about Ares' and Athena's true feelings which led to Zeus forcing his daughter to forget about Ares. Aphrodite had waited for Ares in the corridor knowing Athena would search for him. Overall, she was satisfied with her work.

This all happened because of a war. The Titan War. From then on, they looked at each other as eternal enemies though their hearts yearned for one another.

Everything is fair in love and war.

A/N: I didn't know much about the titan war so forgive me . Please Review. Oh, and helpful criticism will be gladly accepted. If you have any suggestions for what I could write next, please leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promise I'll continue this story soon. Though I would love suggestions for what I should write in a PM or review. Your name will be mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the three month delay. I finally know what to write and I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you're my inspiration to continue.

Hands clutched unto the same balcony in which they had lived their short lived love, Athena swallowed tears and sobs. Ares wasn't worth the trouble much less the tears. He had done the unforgivable: lift her heart only to shatter it into a million irreparable pieces. She felt stupid. She should've known something like this would happen.

She heard light steps approaching her. They were too light to be a man's footsteps. She sighed in relief. She would never admit to a male figure that she was on the verge of undeserved tears.

"Athena," a small voice said. "Are you okay?"

Athena turned around and saw the owner of the voice. It was her faithful friend, Artemis."

Athena gave a hollow laugh. "That's an answer even I don't know."

"You're not fine," Artemis said. "I heard about what that awful cretin did to sour your life."

"W-what cretin?"

Artemis looked at her friend ruefully. "I know what Ares did to you. You don't need to lie to me about it. He broke your heart in the most distasteful manner."

Athena sighed. "I should've known better than to lie to you of all people. What now?"

Artemis smiled. "Apollo has been itching to fight against you. A good fight will do you some good. You might as well take it all on him; he won't care."

Athena grinned. "Ah, Apollo. He's such a dear friend of mine."

Artemis looked at her friend curiously. "Apollo has always held a special affection towards you. He truly loves you, Athena. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that."

Athena thought about this for a long moment. Apollo loved her! That sweet, poetic, tender-hearted god loved her! Oh how she wished she could love him the same way and not have fallen for that despicable war god, Ares.

Unfortunately, the Fates had decreed that she should forever be in love with Ares. Fate was cruel indeed.

The two friends walked in silence toward the training fields where Apollo would be waiting for them. Ever since Ares broke her heart she hadn't been in the mood to fight with anyone. It reminded her of him with his enchanting smile, deep bronze skin, scarlet eyes, and that way of looking at her. It was all a painful lie worthy of Tartarus.

Apollo was indeed waiting for them at the edge of the training fields.

Athena was instantly filled with nostalgia. This was the very place where she had begun to fall in love with Ares. She felt like she couldn't go on; that she couldn't enter this place without breaking apart again.

Sensing Athena's change in mind, Artemis said, "Weren't you the one who said love was a despicable feeling unworthy of the slightest consideration? The one who said that no man would leave you foolishly broken hearted like a blind cow?" Artemis' words were all extremely harsh but it was the only way she could think she could get Athena back to her warlike capacities. Anger was the only way.

Athena, however, just nodded with sadness. "Yes," she sobbed, "that was me. That was me before I fell into the clutches of love. Love is a deadly poison. It was the poison that took everything away from me: my life, my sanity, and my greatest treasure of all, my wisdom. Love isn't meant to be a pawn of wisdom. It's the pawn of insanity and utter foolishness."

Artemis sighed in pure exasperation. How would she get the true Athena out of that abyss if Athena herself wasn't cooperative?

With a golden sword in hand, Apollo spotted them. "Hey, Athena! Ready for a good fight?"

Athena gave a weak smile.

Artemis worried even more. Athena wasn't the type of person to give weak smiles. When she was fine, she usually gave broad confident smiles.

Athena walked over to where Apollo stood and unsheathed her sword.

Apollo eyed her sword strangely. Her sword was dull and rusty. It wasn't like Athena to let something like this happen to her precious sword.

When Apollo had a good look at Athena, he noticed several features in her that he'd never seen before. Her skin was pale, her eyes were sunken, and she looked thinner.

"What have you been doing to yourself, Athena?" Apollo inquired.

"Nothing," Athena said.

"Well, whatever you say," Apollo said slowly. He obviously didn't believe her.

They started to fight, sword against sword. Strategies were used. Many blocks as well. Suddenly Apollo found his sword at Athena's throat.

Apollo removed it dumbfounded. "Ok, Athena. I'm tired of you moping around. What is wrong with you? Don't be afraid to tell me!"

Athena started to sob uncontrollably. "It's nothing!"

That did nothing to fool Apollo. He was the god of prophecy after all. He knew everything and he certainly knew what was wrong with Athena.

"I have to go do…my godly duties," Apollo said. The thing was that he wasn't planning on completing his godly duties. He was determined to find Ares and give him a piece of his mind.

Well, Apollo had already a guess at where Ares was. The bar obviously.

Apollo walked angrily toward the bar. He was ready beat up Ares for what he did to the beloved Athena.

He walked through the door and Ares was there, drinking away like there was no tomorrow. Apollo was suddenly filled with unquenchable rage.

"You bastard!" Apollo yelled as he punched Ares straight in the jaw with a satisfying crunch. The bad thing was that the crunch didn't come from Ares' jaw; it came from Apollo's knuckles. Apollo winced in pain while Ares smiled.

Ares gave a cruel chuckle. "Oh, what is this? Attack of the weaklings?"

"You deserve to die!" Apollo said as he held his broken hand. "You broke Athena's heart without any mercy and you deserve death for it."

"Oh, really? And can you tell me who's going to kill me? You? A puny little god who breaks his hand every time he punches me? You have no chance."

Apollo drove another punch through Ares in vain. He knew there was an extremely slim possibility that he could defeat Ares. But he had to try, he had to.

Ares just smiled in satisfaction as he drove a blow into Apollo's abdomen, knocking the breath out of the poor sun god. "You still think you can defeat me?" Ares taunted. "You're so tiny."

Apollo gave a determined look before Ares hit the side of his face with the back of his sword. Apollo immediately crumpled to the ground, defeated, his pride broken.

Ares was about to punch him once more but Hermes yelled, "Stop it, Ares! You're going to kill him!"

Ares gave a cruel laugh. "He's an immortal, Hermes. I doubt he will die."

"You disgust me, Ares," Hera said as she walked in. "You may be my son, but you act like a total coward!"

Everyone just stared in shock. Someone calling Ares a coward wasn't common.

Aphrodite then pushed past Hera and laughed. "How is Ares a coward? He is the bravest god there is. Oh, my. Hera, I think you're turning into an old hag."

In a swift movement Ares struck Aphrodite across the face.

Aphrodite clutched her face where a red mark was starting to form, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hera might have called me a coward but she's my mother! She's worth a whole lot more than you."

In that moment, Artemis ran in. "Ares I wouldn't ask for your help if we didn't share a city state but Sparta is being attacked.

Ares dismissed this. "Sparta has a strong military, Artemis. Nobody is capable of defeating it."

"You don't understand! Sparta is falling apart! The walls are already crumbling and Spartans are being killed."

Now Ares was `worried. "Who's attacking Sparta?"

Artemis looked grim. "Athens."

A/N: I'm finally done. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter that has taken me a month to write.

Special thanks to Risana for the wonderful idea. And to Xena whose idea is going to be used soon enough. I'm sorry to inform that my stories will be put on HIATUS due to my school work. I'm sorry.


End file.
